The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including fin-type transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacture costs. These semiconductor devices may include memory devices storing data, logic devices processing data, or hybrid devices performing various functions.
Highly integrated semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronics industry. At the same time, various problems have been caused. For example, process margins of photolithography processes defining fine patterns have been reduced. In addition, high-speed semiconductor devices have been demanded with the development of the electronic industry. Various research is conducted to satisfy the above demands.